Sentimientos conflictivos
by niilaa
Summary: Len y Miku fueron amigos toda la vida. Miku está enamorada de Len, pero él siempre estuvo con otras chicas. Será que Miku lo puede enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

Una fría y gris mañana de invierno, se encontraba, Miku, en la escuela con la mirada perdida en la ventana esperando verlo a él, su amigo de la infancia. Aunque ahora se encontraban distanciados y no estaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, ella lo seguía queriendo, además él es su amor secreto. En secreto porque si ella se lo confesara posiblemente dejarían de ser amigos y no quería alejarse de él. Sabía que la iba a rechazar con tantas chicas interesadas en él, no iba a prestarle atención a ella, además la veía como a una "hermana menor", ya que prácticamente se habían criado y hacían todo juntos.

 **~Miku POV~**

Después de mirar un rato por la ventana, los vi. Estaba él con su nueva novia. En ese momento sentí que el corazón se me iba a partir en mil pedazos, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a la situación; no es la primera vez que pasa, así que simplemente intenté concentrarme en lo que el profesor, que acababa de llegar, decía.

Así se me pasó toda la mañana, como de costumbre, estuvieron aburridas. A la hora del almuerzo, no sabía bien qué hacer, así que decidí ir a comer a la azotea de la escuela. Hacia frío para estar ahí, pero es el lugar más tranquilo de la escuela, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, todavía no había podido dejar de pensar en él y su novia.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron había vuelto a ver a Len o Lenka desde la mañana, pero a la hora de la salida los encontré. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que lo veía con alguna chica, igual dolía, aunque quisiera no podía acostumbrarme a verlo con _otra._

Cada día se me hace más difícil soportar esta situación. Sin darme cuenta casi empiezo a llorar, no quería que me vieran así, por lo que intenté esquivarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me habían visto. Len comenzó a acercarse hacia donde yo estaba y me preguntó qué me pasaba, intenté sonreír para que no sospeche, pero me fue prácticamente imposible.

— _Miku, cómo estás? Te pasó algo?—_ dijo el preocupado

— _No, no me pasó nada. Estoy bien...—_ mentí — _tengo que ir a terminar una cosas. Nos vemos—_ me fui mirando al suelo, para que no notará mi cara después de irme me di vuelta y pude ver que Len se había quedado un poco confundido... y me pareció verlo un poco ¿preocupado?.

Llegué a mi casa y fui directamente a mi habitación, no tenía ni ganas de preocupar a mi familia, ni de hablar con alguien. No entiendo por qué me sigo poniendo mal con esta situación, tendría que aceptar que nunca vamos a estar juntos, ya hace bastante tiempo que tengo en claro nuestros sentimientos y las pocas posibilidades de que estemos juntos...entonces ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo? Ya estoy cansada de seguir llorando por lo mismo, pero aunque lo intente no puedo olvidarme de él.

No me sentía con ganas de nada así que me acosté y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormida. Mi celular empezó a sonar y me despertó. Me levante perezosamente a ver quien era. Agarre el celular y vi que era Len. ¡Que raro! pensé, no tenía ganas de hablar ahora, pero no quería que se preocupara, así que atendí.

— _Hola!_ — _Hola Miku ¿Cómo estás?_ — Preguntó Len

— _Bien, un poco cansada, estaba durmiendo!_ — respondí, no era mentira que estaba cansada, pero más que nada tenía ganas de acortar la conversación.

— _Uh, estabas durmiendo, perdón... no sabía! te llamaba para preguntarte si estabas bien, te ví un poco mal hoy cuando nos cruzamos y me quede preocupado... ¿te pasó algo?_ — me preguntó.

— _No, no pasó nada. Solamente estoy cansada, últimamente no estoy durmiendo muy bien ¿Vos como estás, todo bien?_ — pregunté para cambiar el tema.

— _Bien!... ¿estás ocupada hoy?_ — me preguntó.

— _Mm, no tengo nada para hacer; es más voy a estar sola, mis padres se están por ir de viaje de trabajo... ¿Por?_ — Respondí

—A _ah, no por nada... curiosidad... bueno Miku, me están llamando, después hablamos si? Que descanses!_

— dijo él — _Ah, si vos también. Nos vemos._

Después de despertarme me dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos hinchados ¿Será por que estuve llorando? Ah, todavía me parece raro que él haya llamado, pero bueno mejor no darle importancia ¿Qué voy a hacer?... es tan aburrido cuando se van todos.

Ya era la hora de preparar la cena fui a la cocina y vi que no había nada para comer, bueno voy a pedir pizza, pensé y fui a buscar el teléfono al living. Llamé a la pizzería y fui a acostarme al sofá del living a esperar, mientras miraba la televisión. Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre ¡Que rápido que llegó la pizza! pensé mientras iba a abrir. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con algo que no esperaba... era Len. Estaba nerviosa y sorprendida.

— _Le-len? que raro que pases por mi casa_ — dije con la voz temblando por los nervios y la sorpresa

— _Miku ¿Cómo estás? Pensé en pasar a visitarte, como ibas a estar desocupada... y bueno aparte hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos ¿no?_ — dijo él

— A _h, si es verdad... ¿queres pasar? Estaba esperando una pizza ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?_ — respondí, hacia mucho que no estábamos juntos y lo extrañaba, así que ¿Por qué no invitarlo?

— _Ah, sí. Me encantaría._ — dijó él, mientras entraba. Lo invité a sentarse al sofá del living

— _Len ¿Te gustaría algo para tomar?_ — le pregunté, mientras iba a la cocina.

— _Bueno, gracias!_ — respondió él. Llegué a la cocina y serví dos vasos con jugo de naranja, mientras volvía al living sonó el timbre. Ahora sí, debe ser la pizza. Dejé los vasos en la mesa del living y fui a abrir la puerta.

— _Leen! ya llegó la pizza_ — grité mientras volvía a donde él estaba. Me senté en el sofá al lado de él y empezamos a comer.

— _Ñaam, que rica que está_ — dijo mientras agarraba otra porción de pizza.

— _Sí, está rica.. ¿Te gustaría ver una película o algo así?_

— _¡Qué buena idea! Me encantaría_ —respondió alegremente

— _Mmm, bueno a ver que podemos mirar_ — dije, mientras revolvía el cajón de las películas. Después de buscar un rato, encontré algo que me pareció interesante. Era una película de terror, sé que a él le gustan. A mi también, solamente que después me cuesta dormir, pero bueno.

— _Len, encontré esta película ¿Que te parece?_ — _A mi me gustan esas películas... pero estas segura que no te vas a asustar_ — me preguntó

— _Estoy segura_ — respondí confiada.

Terminamos de comer al pizza y puse la película. Después de un rato se largo a llover y cada vez más fuerte. Me empecé a asustar, no tanto por la película, pero sí por los ruidos de la tormenta. Sin darme cuenta cada vez me acercaba más a Len, cuando me di cuenta empecé a ponerme nerviosa, por la cercanía, pero no me moví, tenía miedo. Mientras más avanzaba la película, más asustada estaba y la tormenta se ponía cada vez más fuerte, no ayudaba a que me pueda calmar.

Se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte y se cortó la luz, en ese momento abracé a Len con todas mi fuerzas y me puse a llorar del miedo.

Él me correspondió el abrazo y cuando se dio cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba empezó a acariciarme la cabeza para tranquilizarme. Después de un rato, cuando ya estaba más calmada, me di cuenta de la situación. Los dos abrazados en el sofá, a oscuras, solos, ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, pero no de susto, esta vez era por otra cosa. Intenté romper el abrazo, pero él pensaba que todavía estaba asustada, así que me abrazó más fuerte, lo cual no me calmo.

— _Miku, ya estás mejor? No tengas miedo, solamente es una tormenta, estoy para cuidarte. Quédate tranquila_ — Dijo Len

— _Ssi, ya estoy mejor. Me asustó el ruido del trueno y que justo se corte la luz_ — Respondí

— _Jaja, te dije que te ibas a asustar ¿no?_ — Dijo él con un tono burlón. Todavía seguíamos abrazados y sentía como mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas y mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte. En un momento así agradezco que no haya luz.

— _Te dije que ya no estoy asustada_ — respondí con enojo fingido

— M _mm, me parece que todavía estas asustada, no me mientas... te conozco_ — dijo él.

En ese momento volvió la luz... me miró fijamente — ¿ _Estás bien? Tenes la cara muy roja... ¿No tendrás fiebre o algo?_ — pregunto mientras acercaba su frente a la mía, para tomarme la temperatura. Eso solamente hizo que me ponga más roja.

— _Eem... estoy bien, no es nada. No te preocupes_ — respondí rápidamente alejándome. Él me seguía mirando, no muy convencido de que me sienta bien. Si supiera por qué estoy así. — _Ah_ — sin darme cuenta suspiré.

— _Miku, estas segura que está todo bien_ — preguntó Len mirándome serio. No sabía qué responder. Empecé a ponerme más nerviosa y cada vez estaba más roja.

— _Ah, si estoy bien. Quedate tranquilo. Solamente estoy un poco cansada, por que últimamente estoy durmiendo un poco mal_ — Respondí intentando cerrar la conversación, tenía miedo de hablar de más, o de que se de cuenta de la verdad.

— _Miku... te conozco y me parece que no es eso lo que te está pasando._ —No sabía qué decir. Y no se me ocurrían excusas. — _Sabes que podes contarme cualquier cosa ¿no? Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites_ — Continuó.

— _Gracias! pero enserio estoy bien._ — respondí tratando de terminar la conversación. Es difícil estar con el chico que te gusta, en esta situación y más si me está diciendo cosas así.

— _No te creo_ — sentenció Len.

No me esperaba esa respuesta, ahora sí no tenía más nada que decir y si cambio el tema va a ser muy evidente. Ah, no se que hacer, creo que lo mejor va a ser contar la historia a medias. Sí voy a hacer eso.

— _Em, bueno si, pasa algo, pero me da vergüenza contarlo. Es un tema entre chicas_ — Respondí, pensé que era una muy buena respuesta para que no pregunté más, pero me confundí.

— _¿Cosas de chicas? —_ murmuró Len, mientras pensaba algo, luego continuó — _Ya sé lo que es. Te gusta un chico... verdad? Miku, de eso también podes hablar conmigo, no te olvides que soy tu mejor_ _ **amigo**_ _. Yo también quiero saber esas cosas. Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que no me confundí eh. Ahora... contame quien es_ — Respondió Len.

Ahora sí que no sabía que decir... no sé como se dio cuenta, pero lo mejor va a ser inventar algo — _Eem, no Len, no es "ese" el problema que tengo... es emm... otra cosa de chicas_ — Dije intentando convencerlo, aunque él siempre se daba cuenta cuando mentía. Ah, ¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien?

— _Ya te dije que conmigo no sirven las mentiras... ah, cuando vas a entender que te conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta cuando mentís y cuando no. Ahora sí, contame quiero saber todo —_ Aunque parecía que no le gustaba hablar demasiado de "el problema" seguía insistiendo y yo seguía poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

— _Em, bueno si... es verdad hay alguien que me gusta, pero ya está con alguien así que...sé que me tengo que olvidar de él... —_ respondí. Se sentía raro hablar de esto con Len. Sobretodo por que, aunque él no lo sabe, es el tema principal de la conversación.

— _Ah, así que tenía razón eh—!_ dijo él con un tono un poco burlón y ¿molesto? — _y quién es? Lo conozco?—_ pregunto continuando la charla.

— _Emm, no te quiero contar me da vergüenza... te gustaría tomar una taza de té? —_ dije intentando cerrar el tema.

— _Sí, me gustaría. Gracias!_ — respondió sin insistir en la conversación anterior. Fui a la cocina y preparé el té. Agarre unas galletitas de la alacena y puse todo en una bandeja. Cuando estuvo todo listo lo llevé a la mesa del living.

— _Que rico que está —_ dijo él, mientras tomaba el té.

— _Len ¿Te gustaría que terminemos de ver la película? —_ pregunté.

— _Te vas a asustar de nuevo. Mejor hagamos otra cosa_ — respondió él con un tono burlón.

— _Ya te dije que estaba asustada por la tormenta, no por la película_ — respondí, mientras prendía la televisión nuevamente.

Seguimos viendo la película y me di cuenta que me asustaba más de lo que me imaginé. Otra vez, casi sin darme cuenta, empecé a acercarme más a Len, la única diferencia es que esta vez él se dio cuenta y me abrazó. Como la última vez eso solamente hizo que me ponga más nerviosa. Espero que no se de cuenta... antes de darme cuenta me había quedado dormida.

* * *

 **~Len POV~**

Terminé de hablar con Miku y pensé en ir a visitarla, hace mucho que no voy... además estaba preocupado, hoy no la vi muy bien. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Me cambié y salí a su casa. LLegué a la puerta de la casa y toqué el timbre. Ví que estaba sorprendida por mi visita.

— _Le-len? que raro que pases por mi casa_ — dijo con un tono de sorpresa y algo ¿nerviosa?

— _Miku ¿Cómo estás? Pensé en pasar a visitarte, como ibas a estar desocupada... y bueno aparte hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos ¿no?_ — respondí

— A _h, si es verdad... ¿queres pasar? Estaba esperando una pizza ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?_ — dijo ella

— _Ah, sí. Me encantaría!_ — dije mientras entraba. Ah, hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos algo los dos. Me senté en el sofá del living.

— _Len ¿Te gustaría algo para tomar?_ —me pregunto Miku, mientras iba a la cocina.

— _Bueno, gracias!_ — respondí. Escuché que sonó de nuevo el timbre... mmm alguien más que viene de visita? me pregunté. Después escuche que Miku fue a abrir la puerta, era la pizza.

 _Leen! ya llegó la pizza_ — gritó ella mientras volvía a sentarse al sofá.

— _Ñamm, que rica que está —_ dije mientras agarraba otra porción

— _Que bien que te guste! ¿Te gustaría ver una película o algo así?_ — preguntó, mm no tenía nada más pensado para hacer hoy así que acepté la invitación.

— _¡Qué buena idea! Me encantaría_ — Respondí alegremente

— _Mmm, bueno entonces... a ver que podemos mirar —_ dijo ella, mientras abría un cajón con muchas películas. Después de revolver un rato encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

Se acercó a donde estaba y me dijo — _Len, encontré esta película ¿Qué te parece? —_ Leí el título y vi que era una película de terror, a mi me gustan esas cosas... pero sé que Miku se asusta fácil.

— _A mi me gustan esas películas... pero estás segura que no te vas a asustar —_ le pregunté

— _Estoy segura_ — respondió ella confiada.

Cuando terminamos de comer Miku puso la película. Al rato se largo a llover y parecía iba a ser una tormenta bastante fuerte. Me di cuenta que Miku estaba cada vez más asustada y cada vez.. más cerca mio? Y pensar que le avise que se iba a asustar. La tormenta estaba cada vez peor, se escuchaban muchos ruidos afuera.

Se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte y se cortó la luz. Ah que mala suerte pensé. En ese momento Miku me abrazo. La abracé y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco ¿Será que está llorando? Empecé a acariciarle la cabeza para que se tranquilice, eso siempre servía cuando éramos chicos. Podía sentir que cada vez estaba más nerviosa ¿Estaba tan asustada? La abracé más fuerte, intentando calmarla.

— _Miku, ya estás mejor? No tengas miedo, solamente es una tormenta, estoy para cuidarte. Quedate tranquila_ — Dije suavemente

— _Ssi, ya estoy mejor. Me asustó el ruido del trueno y que justo se corte la luz_ — Respondió nerviosa

— J _aja, te dije que te ibas a asustar ¿no?_ — dije con un tono burlón.

— _Te dije que ya no estoy asustada_ — respondió fingiendo enojo

— M _mm, me parece que todavía estas asustada, no me mientas... te conozco_ — dije para molestarla un poco. Por ahí así se tranquiliza, pensé. En ese momento volvió la luz.

La miré fijamente y me di cuenta que tenía la cara muy roja ¿Será que tiene fiebre? ¿Estará así por qué la estuve abrazando? ¡Qué estoy pensando! Jaja, como si se fuera a poner así por que _yo_ la abracé, seguro es otra cosa.

— ¿ _Estás bien? Tenes la cara muy roja... ¿No tendrás fiebre o algo?_ — pregunté mientras me acercaba para tomárle la temperatura.

Aunque solamente conseguí que se aleje y ¿Se puso más roja o me pareció a mi? Ah, ya me debo estar imaginando cosas.

— _Eem... estoy bien, no es nada. No te preocupes_ — respondió rápidamente.

La seguí mirando no muy convencido de que esté bien. — _Ah_ — suspiró. Ahora sí que no estoy convencido.

— _Miku, estas segura que está todo bien_ — pregunté seriamente. Me di cuenta que cada vez estaba más nerviosa. ¿Será que ya no confía en mi?

— _Ah, si estoy bien. Quedate tranquilo. Solamente estoy un poco cansada, por que últimamente estoy durmiendo un poco mal_ — Respondió ella.

— _Miku... te conozco y me parece que no es eso lo que te está pasando._ — Dije intentando convencerla de contarme lo que le está pasando. Como no respondió continué

— _Sabes que podes contarme cualquier cosa ¿no? Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites—_

Me interrumpió — _Gracias! pero enserio estoy bien._ — respondió ella, con un tono cortante. Aunque por ahí se iba a enojar si seguía insistiendo, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba. Últimamente había estado rara y me preocupaba.

— _No te creo_ — sentencié.

— _Em, bueno si, pasa algo, pero me da vergüenza contarlo. Es un tema entre chicas_ — Respondió.

— _¿Cosas de chicas? —_ murmuré pensando, que podría ser. ¿Será que le gusta un chico? No sé porqué, pero pensar que ella podría estar enamorada, me molestaba un poco, pero necesitaba saber y la mejor manera era preguntando

— _Ya sé lo que es. Te gusta un chico... verdad? Miku, de eso también podes hablar conmigo, no te olvides que soy tu mejor amigo. Yo también quiero saber esas cosas. Por tu cara, puedo adivinar que no me confundí eh. Ahora... contame quien es_ — dije confiado

— _Eem, no Len, no es "ese" el problema que tengo... es emm... otra cosa de chicas_ — Dijo, más nerviosa que antes. Por la cara que puso me di cuenta que "ese" era el problema.

— _Ya te dije que conmigo no sirven las mentiras... ah, cuando vas a entender que te conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta cuando mentís y cuando no. Ahora sí, contame quiero saber todo —_

Aunque me molestaba saber que estaba enamorada de alguien, una parte mía necesitaba saber, la otra parte intentaba ignorar los hechos. Ah, que raro que me siento. ¿Será por que siempre la vi como a una hermana menor? ¿Será otra cosa?.

— _Em, bueno si... es verdad hay alguien que me gusta, pero ya está con alguien así que... me tengo que olvidar de él —_ respondió ella, todavía nerviosa.

— _Ah, así que tenía razón eh! —_ respondí. — _y quién es? Lo conozco?—_ pregunté. Estaba contento por tener razón, pero ahora me molestaba más la conversación. Sentía una molestia, inexplicable, en el pecho. Ah, mejor dejo de pensar en eso. Lo mejor va a ser que traté de ayudar a Miku para que esté mejor.

— _Emm, no te quiero contar me da vergüenza... te gustaría tomar una taza de té?_ — me preguntó, mientras se paraba. Aunque tenía intriga por saber de _quien_ se enamoró Miku, lo mejor va a ser dejar la conversación para otro día, además me di cuenta que ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y la noté un poco ¿incómoda?

— _Sí, me gustaría. Gracias —_ respondí. Después de un rato, Miku, Volvió con una bandeja con té y galletitas.

Agarré la taza de té y empecé a tomar. — _Que rico que está —_ Dije.

Siempre me había gustado el té que preparaba Miku.

— _Len ¿Te gustaría que terminemos de ver la película? —_ preguntó.

— _Te vas a asustar de nuevo. Mejor hagamos otra cosa_ — respondí haciéndole burla

— _Ya te dije que estaba asustada por la tormenta, no por la película_ — respondió ella y prendió la televisión.

Estaba interesante la película, así que mejor si la terminamos de ver. Aparte no me molestaría volver a "consolarla" Me reprendí mentalmente ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ah, debe ser por la hora. Sí, debe ser por eso. Empezamos a ver la película y vi que Miku empezó a acercarse. Debe estar asustada pensé. La abracé para tranquilizarla, aunque, otra vez no parecía funcionar del todo bien. No sé por que, pero cuando me acerco se pone nerviosa y por alguna razón yo también empezaba a sentirme un poco raro.

Mientras mirábamos la película Miku se quedó dormida. Me moví despacio para no despertarla. La alcé en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación. Después de acostarla me quedé mirándola un rato. Es tan linda cuando duerme. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me senté en la cama y seguí observando como dormía Miku y sin darme cuenta la besé. En el instante en el que me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo me alejé ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Me dejé llevar por un impulso.

Luego de eso me quedé observando a Miku durmiendo, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido al lado de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku POV

Me desperté cuando me pegó la luz que entraba por la ventana en la cara. Me di vuelta y me encontré con algo que no esperaba; Len estaba en mi cama, durmiendo al lado mío. ¿Qué pasó? Seguramente me quedé dormida mientras mirábamos la película y me trajo hasta acá. ¿Qué hago ahora? Bueno primero lo voy a despertar

— _Leen_ — le susurré despacio. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa por la situación, podía sentir como mis mejillas se ponían se despertó, así que empecé a moverlo un poco mientras lo llamaba. Después de un rato se levantó.

— _¿eh? Miku ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué pasó? —_ preguntó él confundido, antes de que le pueda responder continuó — _Ah! es verdad, ayer mientras estábamos mirando la película te quedaste dormida y te traje hasta acá. Y en algún momento me habré dormido. Perdón —_ Aah, ahora entiendo, pero, que raro que se haya quedado al lado mío. También lo siento un poco raro... ¿Será que dije algo mientras dormía? Espero que no ¡Qué vergüenza!

— _Gracias! Perdon por dormirme. Bueno ya que estás acá... desayunamos? —_ pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

— _Eh Miku, me parece que lo mejor va a ser que vaya a mi casa, anoche me quede dormido antes de poder avisar que me quedaba, así que deben estar preocupados_ — respondió él.

Tenía ganas de que se quede, pero tiene razón... — _Bueno, está bien. Lo dejamos para la próxima ¿sí? —_ respondí.

Cuando Len se fue fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, me di cuenta que no tenía nada para cocinar, así que salí a hacer las compras. Volví y preparé el almuerzo, ya era tarde para desayunar. Luego de comer me senté a ver la televisión, no tenía nada más para hacer. Ah, qué aburridos son los fines de semana, pensé mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Al rato escuché que sonaba mi celular. Fui a buscarlo y vi que era un mensaje de Len que decía: "Miku, estas ocupada hoy... ¿Te gustaría que vayamos al cine?" a lo que le respondí "Sí, me gustaría ir!". Él respondió "Bueno entonces nos vemos en la puerta de cine a las tres".

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran la una y media. Fui rápidamente a darme una ducha, luego de eso me cambié y me maquille; cuando volví a mirar la hora ya eran las dos y media...mejor me voy, pensé.

Llegué al cine y fui a sentarme a una mesa para esperar a Len. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres en punto. Ya debe estar por llegar, pensé. Estaba muy emocionada y contenta por salir con él. Y bueno ¿Quién no estaría así por salir con el chico que le gusta?. Pedí algo para tomar mientras esperaba, al cabo de unos minutos vino el mozo con el chocolate caliente que le había ordenado.

Terminé de tomar el chocolate y miré el reloj... ya eran tres y media ¿Será que paso algo? Le mandé un mensaje y seguí esperando. El tiempo pasaba y él no contestaba. Intenté llamarlo, pero tampoco respondió. Miré nuevamente el reloj y ya eran las cuatro... algo me decía que no iba a venir, mientras seguía esperando apareció Kaito; cuando me vio vino a saludarme

— _Hola Miku ¿Cómo estás? que sorpresa encontrarte por acá ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_ — preguntó.

— _Hola Kaito, estaba esperando a alguien, pero parece que no va a venir (suspiro), así que me estaba yendo ¿Vos qué hacías?_ — pregunté.

— _No tenía nada que hacer y vine a dar una vuelta... si estas desocupada ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a ver una película?_ — preguntó él un poco nervioso.

No tenía ninguna otra cosa para hacer y Len no iba a venir.

— _Me encantaría —_ respondí sonriente. Fuimos hasta el cine.

— _¿Qué película te gustaría ver Miku? —_ cuestionó él

— _Mmm la que quieras, a mi me gustan todas —_ respondí

— _Bueno entonces vamos a ver "El terror en el Lago". ¿Te parece bien? O... las películas de terror te asustan —_ dijo él con un tono un poco burlón

— _No, no me dan miedo... vamos a verla —_ respondí confiada... solamente espero que esto no termine igual que ayer. No tenía que asustarme, o si no seguramente se iba a reír.

— _Bueno entonces vamos!—_ dijo él emocionado.

Fuimos a comprar las entradas y algo para comer mientras miramos la película. Entramos a ver la película, mientras esperábamos que empiece estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas sin importancia. A los 15 minutos de película ya estaba asustada ¿Qué voy a hacer? pensé. No podía decirle que ya tenía miedo, no después de haberle dicho que no me daban miedo estas cosas. Intenté no mirar la pantalla, pero seguía escuchando gritos y me asustaba.

— _Miku ¿Estás bien?—_ preguntó Kaito preocupado, cuando vio que no estaba mirando la película.

— _Ee-estoy b-bien —_ respondí con la voz entrecortada por el miedo. Kaito me abrazó y me susurró al oído

— _Tranquila Miku, no te asustes... yo estoy para cuidarte—_ cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme me recordaba a lo que pasó anoche en mi casa con Len. Pensar que tendría que ahora tendría que estar con é pude evitar sentirme tristel, pero por suerte estaba Kaito para ayudarme a no pensar.

Me tranquilicé y le dije— _Gracias, ya estoy mejor—_ seguía asustada, pero ahora me sentía mejor.  
Durante toda la película estuvimos abrazados y en las partes más fuertes él me abrazaba con fuerza y me susurraba que no me asusté.

Fuimos a dar unas vueltas por el lugar y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya casi era la hora de cenar así que fuimos a comprar algo para comer. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos la comíamos seguimos hablando y en un momento surgió un tema que no me esperaba

— _Miku... ¿hay algún chico que te gusta?—_ preguntó él, la realidad era que sí, pero si le respondía eso iba a seguir preguntando y no quería que él se entere de mis sentimientos, porque es el mejor amigo de Len; si le digo seguramente va a ir a contarle y no puedo dejar que eso pase.

— _Emm, no por ahora no hay nadie que me interese... —_ respondí con una sonrisa fingida

— _Y...tampoco te interesa la persona que estabas esperando antes de que llegue—_ cuestionó él. Había dado en el blanco, no se equivocaba me interesaba y mucho, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar a Len... cosa que Kaito noto por lo que le respondí

— _Es verdad, me interesa, pero él ya está con alguien, así que es un amor de un solo lado_ — dije con un tono de tristeza y luego pregunté, más por cortesía que por interés — _¿A vos te interesa alguien?_. — _Mmm, la verdad es que hay una chica que me interesa mucho, pero no se si ella está interesada en mí. —_ suspiré.

 _—Al final estamos los dos en la misma situación ¿eh? —_ dijo él y luego continuó — _Tengo una idea... si te parece, porque no nos ayudamos a olvidarnos de nuestros amores no correspondidos? —_

No me esperaba algo así, no podía responder nada por el shock... pensándolo la idea no es tan mala, pero ¿Será lo correcto? No sabía qué hacer. Como no respondí continuó — _Perdón por decir esas cosas tan de repente. Pensalo tranquila y voy a estar esperando tu respuesta—_

— _Gracias y perdón por no poder responderte ahora, es que me agarró por sorpresa y tengo que pensar un poco—_ dije. A  
unque no sabía que le iba a responder, por lo menos ahora tenía un poco más de tiempo para poner en claro lo que siento y quiero. Después de eso seguimos hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia. Terminamos de comer y se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa. Fuimos caminando juntos.

— _Gracias por todo lo de hoy, la pase muy bien_ — dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa

— _Yo también Miku... me gustaría que volvamos a salir juntos —_ respondió

— _A mi también —_ dije.

Después de eso nos despedimos.


	3. Chapter 2 Len POV

Len POV

A la mañana siguiente Miku me despertó. Al verla recordé lo que había pasado anoche y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. — _¿eh? Miku ¿cómo estás?... ¿Qué pasó? —_ pregunté todavía un poco dormido

— _Ah! es verdad, ayer mientras estábamos mirando la película te quedaste dormida y te traje hasta acá. Y en algún momento me habré dormido. Perdón —_ continué.  
Miku es tan linda cuando recién se despierta ¿eh? que estoy pensando

— _Gracias! Perdon por dormirme. Bueno ya que estás acá... desayunamos? —_ me preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Aunque me moría de ganas de quedarme, no podía evitar sentirme incómodo cerca de Miku, no quería sospeche algo así que me fui a mi casa.

— _Eh Miku, me parece que lo mejor va a ser que vaya a mi casa, anoche me quede dormido antes de poder avisar, asì que deben estar preocupados_ — dije

— _Bueno, está bien. Lo dejamos para la próxima ¿sí? —_ respondió ella.  
Aunque tenía ganas de quedarme, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó a la noche y me ponía demasiado nervioso. Lo mejor era irme, para poder pensar mejor las cosas. Agarre mis cosas y luego de despedirme salí para mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa y busqué mi celular, no lo había llevado a la casa de Miku. Vi que tenía varias llamadas de Lenka. Ah, seguramente está enojada, no tenía ganas de discutir ahora, así que la ignore.

Era tarde para desayunar así que fui a bañarme y después me prepare algo para comer. Termine de almorzar y empecé a pensar que iba a hacer todo el día, era sábado y no había organizado nada. Pensé en invitar a Miku al cine, así que le mande un mensaje "Miku, estas ocupada? Te gustaría ir al cine". Por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella. Después de unos minutos me respondió "Sí, me gustaría". Respondió. "Bueno entonces nos vemos en la puerta del cine a las tres" le contesté. Cuando mire la hora ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que me empecé a preparar para salir. Cuando ya estaba listo para salir escuche el timbre y fui a ver quien era. Cuando miré por la ventana vi que era Lenka, parecía enojada.

— _Len, soy Lenka ¿Me podrías abrir? —_ dijo a través de la puerta

— _Sí, ya abro—_ respondí con pocas ganas. —

— _¿Donde estuviste anoche? Te llame un monton de veces y nunca me atendiste... ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —_ Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró a mi casa.

— _Fui a la casa de un amigo y me olvidé el celular acá —_ dije tranquilamente, esperando que no sospeche nada.

— _No te creo! decime la verdad... estabas con otra no? —_ gritó.

Traté todo lo posible de ocultar mis nervios.

— _No te miento—_ sentencié

— _Bueno, entonces en la casa de quien estuviste? —_ cuestionó

— _En lo Kaito —_ mentí.

Ella empezó a llorar

— _Es mentira... p-por q-que me m-mentis..._ —

— _No te estoy mintiendo —_ respondí

— _Sí, me estás mintiendo. Ayer hablé con él y me dijo que no sabía donde estabas... me vas a decir la verdad? —_ dijo ella enojada. — _Seguramente estabas con otra chica... es obvio por tu reacción —_ Rompió en llanto.

No sabía qué responderle, así que le dije la verdad.

— _Fui a la casa de Miku y sin querer me quede dormido allá._

Eso sólo hizo que se enoje más

— _COMO? Te quedaste a dormir en la casa de otra chica? y me mentiste en la cara diciendome que no —_ gritó

— _Perdón, es que Miku es mi mejor amiga y no pienso en ella como en_ _ **otra chica**_ — respondí

— _Entonces... me juras que no paso nada? Que solamente te quedaste dormido —_ Dijo más tranquila.

Estaba por responderle me acordé del beso que le había dado a Miku y no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme nervioso

— _N- no, no paso nada, te lo juro. —_ dije lo más tranquilo posible

— _Len, me estás mintiendo ya te conozco, tu cara me dice que_ _ **sí**_ _pasó algo... me vas a decir la verdad? —_ gritó nuevamente.

— _Te estoy diciendo la verdad no paso nada —_ todavía estaba nervioso

— _Ya me cansé de que me mientas, por ahí lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación ahora —_ dijo

Empezó a irse, estaba confundido, no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. ¿Qué será lo mejor para hacer? pensé y empecé a seguirla

— _Lenka, espera —_ grité, ella no se detuvo así que la corrí mientras la seguía llamando, después de correrla unas cuantas cuadras frenó y se dio vuelta

— _Deja de seguirme ya no quiero saber más nada de vos! —_ me dijo casi llorando, me dolía verla así, no quería que este mal por mi culpa

— _No llores, te juro que no va a volver a pasar —_ dije intentando calmarla

— _Ya me canse, no es la primera vez que me lo haces... —_ respondió

— _Perdón..._ — fue lo único que pude decir

— _Ya no quiero que me sigas ni me hables... lo nuestro terminó—_ sentenció y comenzó a correr.

Una parte de mí quería correrla, pero otra quería dejar las cosas como estaban, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Me quedé mirando como se iba y cuando ya no pude verla empecé a caminar hacia mi casa. Llegué un poco shockeado por todo lo que había pasado, me senté a descansar en el sofá y cuando miré el reloj vi que ya eran casi las cuatro... Miku me estaba esperando. ¿Seguirá ahí? ¿Estará enojada? Agarré mi celular para mandarle un mensaje, pero ya no tenía batería, así que salí corriendo para el cine.

Llegué y empecé a buscarla, la encontré estaba sentada en una mesa... cuando me acerque vi que no estaba sola, estaba con Kaito. Por alguna razón me molestaba verla con **otro** , ahora estaba enojado y no tenía ganas de hablarle, no quería que nos peleemos así que volví a mi casa antes de que me pudieran ver. Mientras caminaba me vino a la mente la imagen de Miku y Kaito en el cine, ella se estaba tan linda. ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?

Llegué a mi casa y fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me sentía raro. "Seguramente es por la pelea con Lenka" pensé. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Me desperté temprano y vi que tenía un mensaje en el celular. Era de Kaito decía " Len, podrías venir a mi casa? Quiero hablar de algo importante". Cuando lo leí pensé que era algo relacionado con Miku. "Decime a que hora voy" respondí.

Después de unos minutos me respondió y quedé en pasar después del almuerzo.

Llegué a lo de Kaito y fuimos al living,estaba intrigado así que le pregunté directo

— _Kaito, de qué querías hablarme_ — cuestione

— _Quería pedirte un consejo_ — dijo él nervioso

— _¿consejo? con qué.._

— _Es que... me gusta una chica y... quería que me ayudes a salir con ella_.— respondió

— _¿Qué chica?_

— _Ah —_ suspiró — _... es... Miku_ — dudaba de su respuesta

— _No_ — respondí seca y fríamente

— _¿Por qué?_ — preguntó decepcionado

— _No quiero que salga con vos, ya te conozco_ — dije.  
Ya conocía las "jugadas" de Kaito y no quería que Miku salga lastimada. La quiero demasiado como para permitir que alguien la haga sufrir.

— _Esta vez es diferente Len... estoy enamorado..._ — dijo serio.

¿Tendría que creerle? .

— _No puedo ayudarte,porque ella está enamorada de alguien_ — sentencié.

— _Ya sé... por eso es que necesito que me ayudes.._.— respondió él, como si le hubiera dicho algo obvio.

— _¿Cómo sabías?_ — pregunté sorprendido

— _Ayer la encontré en el cine, estaba esperándolo... él no llegó, por eso la invité a ver una película, se notaba que estaba algo triste._

¿Ayer? ¿Estaba esperándolo? Pero ella ayer estaba esperándome a mí...No entiendo .. ¿Será que "él" soy yo? Es imposible, me tendría que haber dado cuenta ¿no? Ella me tendría que haber dicho algo... ¿verdad? Siempre me doy cuenta lo que le pasa, me tendría que haber dado cuenta de algo así también... ¿no? Estaba shockeado.

— _Hey, Len que te pasa?—_ cuestionó Kaito

— _Nada! Entonces ella te conto que estaba enamorada de alguien y terminaste pensando que era la persona que estaba esperando, ¿verdad?— "_ Seguramente era todo una confusión de Kaito" pensé.

— _Emm, en realidad le pregunté si le gustaba alguien, y me dijo que sí, entonces le pregunté si era a la persona que estaba esperando y me respondió que sí...entonces... vas ayudarme? —_ pregunto ansiosamente

— _Aah, disculpame, pero no puedo... se me hace difícil imaginarme a Miku con algún chico..._

Estaba confundido con todo lo que me había dicho Kaito, por alguna razón me ponía feliz pensar que Miku podía llegar a estar enamorada de mí, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, todavía estaba confundido, Miku siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, como mi hermanita menor y se me hacía difícil imaginar una relación diferente con ella, pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de verla con alguien más.

— _Len, no me digas que estas enamorado de Miku vos también? —_ cuestionó sorprendido, la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

— _Nn-o ... eso n-o es, es que... ella fue .. siempre mi mejor amiga, entonces es por eso... —_ titubee.

Kaito no quedó muy convencido con mi respuesta

— _Bueno Len, creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos de la conversación de hoy, sí?._

— _Ah, bueno... como quieras_... _Voy a volver a mi casa... me siento un poco mareado —_ me excusé y me retire.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, tanto que me dolía la cabeza.

Llegue a mi casa y las palabras de Kaito retumbaban en mi cabeza, será que Miku realmente estaba enamorada de mí?

Sentía que necesitaba saberlo lo antes posible, quería ir a preguntarle ahora mismo... decidí ir a su casa.


	4. Chapter 3

LEN POV

Llegue a la casa de Miku, toque el timbre y espere a que me abra, cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más ansioso y sentía que el corazón me latía cada vez más rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, era ella. Hoy está más linda que siempre pensé repentinamente. Ella se sorprendió al verme _._ La saludé mientras entraba a la casa. Estaba nervioso y me costaba hablar correctamente. Lo primero que tenía que hacer antes de preguntarle, era pedirle perdón por haberla hecho esperar. Aunque me molestó haberla visto con Kaito cuando llegué, ella me había estado esperando y yo ni siquiera le avise que estaba yendo, así que no me podía enojar por eso.

Me disculpé, pero Miku estaba enojada, aunque me lo niegue yo sabía que le molestó lo de ayer.

— _Perdón, no quise llegar tarde. Cuando estaba por salir llego Lenka y... —_ intenté explicarle lo ocurrido

— _No hace falta que me expliques nada —_ me interrumpió

— _Es que ella y..._

— _Len...—_ me interrumpió nuevamente y agarró mi brazo, como pidiéndome que no diga nada más, y continuó — _no hace falta que me expliques nada. Enserio..._

— _Pero...—_ intente en vano contarle lo que había pasado, pero no me dejó hablar.

Ella miró fijamente al suelo, evitando mi mirada.

— _No estoy enojada... solamente no quiero que me digas que estuvieron haciendo..._

Noté un leve temblor en su voz, la miré detenidamente y vi una pequeña lagrima caer al suelo ¿Estaba llorando?

— _Miku—_ la llamé, pero no respondió — _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?—_ pregunté preocupado

— _Estoy bien—_ murmuró

— _Pero estas llorando..._

— _No estoy llorando... estoy bien... —_ mintió

— _Miku—_ dije su nombre mientras me acercaba para abrazarla. No quería verla así. La abracé suavemente y le susurré al oído — _No me gusta que me mientas... estás mal por algo y no me gusta verte así, quisiera ayudarte a que estés mejor. Me vas a contar qué es lo que te tiene así?_

Me correspondió el abrazo, le acaricié el cabello con una mano y con la otra la agarré tiernamente de la cintura hasta que se calmó.La separé de mi, sólo lo suficiente como para poder verla directamente a los ojos, y le pregunté otra vez porque estaba mal.

Últimamente había estado rara y me preocupaba verla así. En ese momento me acordé la charla que tuvimos el otro día y lo que me hizo venir hoy a verla "el chico que le gusta". Le pregunté si era por eso. Ella se puso más nerviosa que antes. "Le di en el clavo" pensé mientras le insistía para que me cuente.

No quería contarme quien era, eso incrementa más mis sospechas, lo mejor era preguntarle sin indirectas

— _Miku... no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, pero —_ estaba nervioso podía sentir como mi corazón se acelera con cada segundo que pasaba, me costaba encontrar las palabras justas. Pensé por un momento y continué — _quería preguntarte.. si hay alguna posibilidad de que el chico del que estamos hablando sea yo—_ dije tímidamente. Sentí como la ansiedad invadía todo mi cuerpo. La mire a los ojos, buscando la respuesta, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Su rostro se tiñó de un delicado color carmesí y pude sentir que su pulso se acelera. Aunque no diga ninguna palabra su reacción respondía mi pregunta. Me sentía culpable por todo el daño que le había ocasionado, aunque haya sido sin intención, parte de la culpa era mía por no haber notado sus sentimientos. La abracé nuevamente, antes de que pueda responderme y le susurré al oído

— _Perdón... —_ Miku empezó a temblar ¿Estaba llorando de nuevo? Antes de que pueda decir algo más ella dijo

— _Len... yo te tengo que pedir perdón... por haberte mentido... quiero decirte la verdad aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta... sos el chico que me gusta... soy tu mejor amiga, pero me enamoré, perdón aunque no sientas lo mismo qui... —_ la interrumpí antes de que diga algo más. Había malinterpretado lo que le había dicho. "Bien Len, la lastimaste de nuevo" me reprendí mentalmente a mi mismo.

— _Perdón Miku, entendiste mal lo que te quise decir. Te quise pedir perdón por todas las veces que te lastime sin darme cuenta. Yo quería decirte que también me gustas. Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar nunca más. —_ dije decidido.

— _Enserio? Len, me haces tan feliz, nunca me imagine que esto pudiera pasar de verdad —_ dijo sonriéndome.

Nos miramos unos segundos. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes lo que sentía? De lo que yo sentía... ya no tenía sentido negarlo, estoy seguro, estoy enamorado de ella, por primera vez en mi vida estoy **realmente** enamorado de alguien. Pensé en todas las veces que ella había sufrido por mi culpa, por verme con otras, pero ahora iba a ser todo diferente. A partir de hoy solamente iba a tener ojos para ella. Nunca me había sentido así con ninguna otra chica. Quería protegerla, hacerla siempre feliz.

— _Yo también... Miku... quiero preguntarte algo más...—_ dije nervioso

— _Lo que quieras_

— _Quiero... saber si queres ser mi novia?_

— _Sí—_ dijo felizmente y me abrazo. La abracé fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se vaya a ningún lado. Me separé un poco de ella, la mire fijamente a los ojos, tenía ganas de besarla, de demostrarle todo lo que siento. Me acerque lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos anticipando lo que iba a hacer. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, sentí la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, me sentía muy feliz aunque ya había besado a otras chicas, nunca me había sentido como ahora. Me separé lentamente de ella sin romper el abrazo.

— _Se que es un poco tarde para la pregunta... pero ya habías besado a algún chico? —_ pregunté

Se puso más colorada y nerviosa que antes, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos... era tan hermosa

— _No... fue mi primer beso..._

Me tranquilizaba saber que era el primer chico con el que se había besado. La volví a besar nuevamente ,esta vez no me conformé sólo con sus labios, lentamente introduje mi lengua entre sus labios y luego dentro de su boca. Nos besamos por un tiempo. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros corazones latían con más fuerza que antes. Nunca me había sentido así con sólo un beso.

Estaba por darle un beso nuevamente cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era una llamada de mi casa. Ahora que me acuerdo no les había avisado que salía y ya oscureció. Mis padres estaban enojados porque me fui sin decir nada, así que tuve que volver rápidamente a mi casa. Sin ganas me despedí de Miku, obviamente con un beso y arreglamos para ir juntos a la escuela al otro día.


	5. Chapter 4

Miku POV

Len se había ido hacía un rato, todavía estaba shockeada por todo lo que había sucedido. Sólo en mis sueños algo así era posible.

Cuando mire la hora ya era tarde, tenía que terminar de preparar todo para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Después de hacer la tarea preparé la cena, seguía sola así que cociné algo sencillo.

Terminé de cenar, me pegue un ducha y fui directo al la cama.

Era tarde, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en Len y todo lo que había pasado hoy. Pasó todo tan de repente que parece una ilusión. Tan sólo recordar su nombre hacía que me agite, sentía mi corazón acelerado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Inconscientemente toque mis labios y recordé el beso, de hoy. Sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos. Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía con muchas ganas de ir a la escuela.

Me desperté con el molesto sonido de la alarma, miré por la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y sentía la calidez del sol, entrando por la ventana, a pesar de los días fríos, que hizo últimamente, hoy estaba más caluroso. "Ya casi es primavera" pensé. Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno, sonó el timbre, miré por la ventana y vi que era Len,

parecía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento por los nervios, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas en un segundo. Abrí la puerta, me dio un suave beso y espero a que me termine de preparar. Termine todo y fuimos juntos a la escuela, todo el camino me agarro la mano, se sentía tan cálido.

Nos cruzamos con algunos chicos, de la escuela, en el camino, podía notar las miradas de todos los que pasaban sobre nosotros. Len era muy popular, sobre todo entre las chicas, y podía sentir como clavan su mirada en nosotros y murmuraban cosas. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo sólo para mí, es algo que nunca hubiera pensado. Aunque me sentía avergonzada por estar así con él.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela y fuimos cada uno a su salón.

Me senté en mi asiento, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba lleno de gente, faltaba poco para que comiencen las clases.

Saque un libro de la mochila y me puse a leer, para esperar que sea la hora. Estaba concentrada leyendo cuando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

— _Miku ¿Como estás? —_ me saludo Kaito alegremente, lo salude y siguió hablando — _Te quería preguntar algo... por lo que pasó el otro día en el cine... —_ en ese momento recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido y "la propuesta" mientras intentaba pensar algo que decir él siguió hablando — _Quería saber si la persona que estabas esperando era a Len —_

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no esperaba que me pregunte eso, mi cara se tiño de rojo.

— _Sí —_ murmuré casi como para que no pueda escucharme. Kaito estaba por decirme algo más, pero entró el profesor, así que volvió a su asiento sin decir más nada.

El profesor nos estaba dando las pautas para hacer un trabajo práctico grupal, luego de explicar todas las consignas que debíamos hacer armo los grupos al azar. Yo estaba con Kaito y Lily, una de las mejores amigas de Lenka.

Nos sentamos en grupo para empezar a buscar la información necesaria. Mientras estudiabamos sonó mi celular, era un mensaje, vi la pantalla y era de Len, lo leí ansiosamente decía " _Miku, en el recreo me gustaría que vengas a la azotea"_. Rápidamente le respondí que iba a ir, en ese momento Kaito me miró y me pregunto curiosamente — _¿Con quién estas hablando? —_

— _Con..n Len...—_ respondí un poco nerviosa. Cada vez que recordaba su nombre mi corazón se agitaba.

— _Decile a tu_ _ **novio**_ _que no se puede usar el celular en clase —_ dijo en un tono entre burlón y molesto.

— _Len es tu novio? —_ me preguntó Lily sorprendida. Estaba más nerviosa que antes y seguramente tenía la cara roja como un tomate, o peor.

— _Sí...—_ susurré tímidamente. Lily me estaba por responder cuando el profesor nos llamó la atención por estar hablando. Seguimos arreglando las cosas para el proyecto hasta que sonó el timbre.

Salí del salón y fui directamente a la azotea a verlo. Llegué y él ya me estaba esperando. Estuvimos juntos todo el recreo, organizamos una cita para el fin de semana.

Faltaba poco para que termine el recreo.

— _Miku, el próximo recreo voy a estar ocupado terminando un trabajo que me olvide de hacer, pero podemos volver juntos, no?—_ preguntó

— _Sí, te paso a buscar a la salida —_ prometí

Después de eso fuimos cada uno para su salón.

La clase me pareció infinita, pero ya había terminado. Tenía ganas de tomar algo, fui a la cafetería. Compré un café y me senté a tomarlo en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Pude ver que estaba Lenka con sus amigas en una mesa cerca de donde yo estaba. Por ahí era mi imaginación, pero sentía la mirada de ellas sobre mi, le resté toda la importancia que pude y me concentré en el delicioso café que estaba tomando, cuando lo terminé volví al salón, cuando pase por al lado del grupo de Lenka sentí que murmuraban algo mientras me miraban hacia mi in dirección . Seguramente era algo relacionado con mi relación con Len, ahora que lo pienso hasta la semana pasada ella era la novia de él. Seguí caminando sin pensar mucho más en el asunto.

Antes de darme cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, preparé mis cosas, fui a buscar a Len y salimos juntos de la

escuela.

Estábamos hablando mientras caminábamos, pero el celular de Len no paraba de sonar y se dificulta seguir una conversación. Le pregunté si estaba todo bien

— _Sí, es que desde que me pelee con Lenka no para de mandarme mensajes, pidiéndome perdón o que volvamos juntos—_ respondió él con un tono indiferente — _Ya le dije que encontré a la persona que realmente quiero —_ continuó suavemente, sentí como agarró mi mano más fuertemente. El celular volvió a sonar, pero él ya cansado lo apago, todo el camino después de eso estuvo bastante tranquilo.

Ya era viernes, la semana se me había pasado rapidísimo. Mañana iba a ser mi primera con Len, estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez en mi vida que iba a tener una cita con alguien. Revolví el placard buscando algo para ponerme, pero no encontré nada que me guste, así que fui al centro a comprar ropa. Recorrí varios locales hasta que encontré un vestido que me encantó. Lo compré y fui a buscar un par de zapatos que le hicieran juego. Al lado de la zapatería donde compré los zapatos, había una cafetería muy linda, era conocida por los deliciosos postres que preparaban. Entré y me senté en una mesa cerca del fondo, pedí un café con crema y una porción de torta. Mientras esperaba el pedido, pude escuchar a un grupo de chicas hablaban, me parecía haberlas escuchado en algún otro lado, mira hacia donde provenían, era Lenka con sus amigas. No quería que me vieran, miré para otro lado. A los pocos minutos volvió la camarera con mi pedido. Mientras tomaba el café, escuché que nombraron a Len, no quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la intriga me ganó. Preste atención a la charla, Lenka les estaba pidiendo consejos para poder volver con él "A ella le sigue gustando" pensé. Cuando Lily empezó a responder, mi celular comenzó a sonar, me estaban llamando mis padres, tuve que responder sí o sí, me querían avisar que tuvieron que extender su viaje por lo que no iban a volver hasta por lo menos dos semanas más. Corté y noté que Lenka, y sus amigas, ya se habían ido del lugar, terminé de tomar el café y me fui.

Llegué a casa y ya estaba oscuro, preparé la comida y fui a bañarme.

Cuando termine de bañarme vi que tenía una llamada perdida en el celular ¿Quién podrá ser?


End file.
